My own black cat for Christmas
by CrazyFool65
Summary: Eve and Sven are preparing for the holidays. It's been a while since Train and them separated. When they return home they noticce they have an unexpected guess. One thing is for sure...this would be a Christmas Eve wouldn't forget.


Alright I decided to try a holiday FF since it's almost Christmas. Sorry if the characters are out of character. Please review after reading and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Cat or any of the characters.

It was Christmas Eve in a busy town. Sven and Eve were walking back to their current base for the holidays. Sven was wearing his usual suit, hat and eye patch, carrying his apache case in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. Eve was wearing one of her usual black dresses with a red Christmas coat over it and a Santa hat. Both her hands were full of shopping bags. Both of them were walking with smiles on their face.

"Looking forward to tomorrow Eve?" Sven asked his adopted daughter.

"Yea, I can't wait." She said with a nod and a warm smile.

"I can tell. Just wait until you see your gifts."

"Yea but there's one thing that I really want this year." She said her happy smile turning to a sad one.

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously

"…I just want to see Train again. It's been a long time." She told him

"Yea I guess so. It's been about three years right?"

"Yea I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry, knowing him he's probably on a roof somewhere drinking milk." He said a smile on his face."

"I guess you're right." She said smiling at Sven.

"Plus I'm sure we'll see him again someday." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She said feeling a little better.

They both continued to walk back to their base. While walking Eve's mind kept thinking about one thing…Train. She thought about all the times he rescued her and Sven. All the times he helped them because they were important to him never expecting anything in return…except for maybe a bottle of milk. _Train I wish you would come back soon…I actually miss you a little._ She thought to herself.

They finally arrived to the front of their base and opened the door. Once inside they dropped the shopping backs and went to the kitchen for dinner. On the way there Eve felt the presence of someone else already there.

"Sven someone's in the kitchen." She whispered warning him.

"Are you sure?" He asked which she just nodded yes.

"Well something tells me it's not Santa, so why don't we greet our guest?" he said, apache case still in hand.

They walked silently to the kitchen making sure they weren't noticed. They both peeked in to see who was there. They couldn't tell who the intruder was because they could only see a shadowing figure. What they did see was that the intruder was eating all the food in their refrigerator. This was enough to make Sven think he was a thief. He immediately jumped into the kitchen and pressed a button on his case and a net launched catching the mystery intruder. Sven pushed another button causing a surge of electricity to shock the captured man.

"GAAAH!" the man screamed and fell to the ground.

"Wait…that voice sounded familiar." Sven said looking at Eve. She nodded in agreement. Then both their eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Train!" they both shouted running towards the man on the ground. Once he was in clear view they were greeted by the sight of a twitching Train.

"Come on Eve lets carry him to the couch." Eve nodded and after carefully getting the net off of him they carried him so he can rest on the couch.

"Well Eve, it looks like you got the Christmas gift you wanted. Train came back…a lot sooner than I thought too." He said after placing Train on the couch.

"Yea but unfortunately it looks like someone cooked him alive." She said in a serious voice looking at her father.

"Uh… I didn't mean to. I thought he was a thief." He said looking very sad. Eve smiled at him.

"I know you didn't mean to." She then turned to look at Train. "Besides it will take more than that to keep Train down." She said happily. As if on cue Train opened his eyes and sat up stretching his arms.

"She's right Sven it'll take a lot more than your fancy briefcase to take me down." He said jokingly with his famous Train grin. "Little Princess I'm touched. Did you miss me so much that you asked Santa to bring me here?" he asked teasingly.

"You finally come back and the first thing you do is make fun of me." Eve said pouting with a small blush appearing on her face.

"I'm not making fun of you Little Princess. I'm glad you missed me I missed you too." He said still grinning.

He got up and hugged Eve much to her surprise. The small blush she had grew brighter and eventually covered her whole face. She tried to protest and started to struggle to escape his embrace. She eventually gave up and let him continue realizing how warm he felt to her.

Sven just watched this and smiled. He was happy now that their small family was together again. He watched in amusement as he saw Eve's face now bright red after Train let her go. A blushing Eve was a rare sight and he couldn't help but chuckle at the other two's actions.

"So Train what brings you back?" Sven asked the ex-assailant.

"Well I've been doing some solo sweeping for the past three years. After awhile I decided I missed you guys too much so I started to find you and I realized you were here for awhile. I had to do some more sweeping to get some money before I came back and here I am. You don't mind if I join you guys again, do you?"

"Of course not, we'll just have to do more jobs so our funds can keep up with your stomach" he said earning a giggle from Eve. "Plus like you said, Eve missed you, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have you join us again." He said laughing as Eve stopped giggling and began to blush again.

"Now you're making fun of me too Sven." She said pouting.

"Nothing to be upset about Little Princess. You should be glad, now we get to sweep together like the old days." Train said smiling at Eve.

Eve wanted to disagree but she couldn't. She was happy that Train was back and would be staying with them again. She didn't want to admit it to him but she really did miss him. She even missed him calling her Little Princess.

"Actually, I probably shouldn't call you Little Princess anymore." He said holding his chin looking like he was deep in concentration.

"Why not?" she asked almost feeling a little disappointed but she didn't show it.

"That's because you're not little anymore. You really grew up. Guess I have to start calling you Princess instead." He said grinning again.

Eve blushed at this. Although she got used to his nickname for her after all those years, she had to admit that the 'Little' in her name made her feel like a small child. They spent the rest of the night catching up, telling each other about the recent jobs they've done. Sven was the first to retire for the night retreating to his room. Eve and Train continued to talk with each other laughing as the hours passed by.

Eventually Eve succumbed to sleep and fell asleep with her head resting on Train's shoulder. He looked at her and just smiled. _She's so beautiful. It's good to be back._ He thought as he fell asleep.

As morning came Eve was the first to wake up as usual. She tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes when she noticed something different. She looked around and noticed something odd about her pillow. Once she realized what it was her face instantly turned crimson. She had spent the whole night sleeping on Train's shoulder. She stood up immediately trying to stop her blush. Train started to wake up from the sudden movement and began to stretch.

"Morning Princess." He said noticing Eve standing near him.

"G-Good morning Train." She said flustered. Train just looked at her for awhile and walked over to her. He moved his face closer to hers until their foreheads were touching. Eve's blush grew more intense if possible.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked unsure of what's happening.

"Making sure you're not sick. Your face is all red."

"I'm fine really." She said with a shy voice.

"If you say so." He backed away from her, much to her relief.

"Anyway it's officially Christmas. Let's wake up Sven and start celebrating." He said with a grin, Eve nodding in agreement.

They woke Sven up at they gathered around the small tree in their current home. Sven and Eve began to open the gifts they got for each other when they noticed Train was just sitting on the couch watching them with a smile.

"Oh yea. Sorry Train we didn't know that you would come here so we didn't get you anything." Sven said to his friend.

"No problem. I don't need much just make sure we have a good dinner tonight." He said with a smile Eve and Sven just gave a soft laugh at his response.

Once they finished with their gifts Train stood up and walked over to them. He dug into his jacket and gave took out two small boxes covered with wrapping paper.

"They aren't much but here you go." He gave the first box to Sven. He opened it and he was shocked to see what was inside.

There were two objects in there. The first object was a carton of a rare deluxe brand of cigarettes. The other object was a customized lighter with his name engraved on it.

"Train these are amazing. They must have cost a fortune." He said with a happy smile.

"Yea but earning the money was fun so don't worry about it."

"I think I'll go outside and have a smoke right now." He said putting on his jacket to try out his new gifts.

"This doesn't mean you can smoke non-stop now. The last thing me and Eve needs is for you to you to kill yourself. You got to promise that you'll start to cut back even if it's only a little." Train told his older friend

"Yea yea I promise." With that he ran outside.

"Your turn Eve." He said handing the other gift to her. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw.

Train had given her a golden locket with a star and moon pattern carved into it and a thin gold chain. She opened it and saw that it was able to hold two pictures. When she looked at it she saw that there was already one picture in it. It was a picture from when Eve first joined Sven and Train. Eve was in the middle with Sven on her left standing up straight with a sophisticated smile. Train was on her right leaning forward with a huge grin. His left hand was ruffling her hair and his right hand was making a victory sign. Eve was pouting looking annoyed at his actions. She giggled at the picture.

"Thank you Train, this is a lovely gift." She said truly grateful.

"No problem Princess. I saw this locket at a market place and thought you would like it."

"Now I really feel bad since I didn't get you anything." She started to frown a little.

"It's fine Princess. You don't have to worry about it." He said reassuring her.

"Still you got me a beautiful gift and you didn't get anything this year. Actually you did get something…and electric shock from last night." She said feeling more depressed.

"First of all don't worry about that little misunderstanding, I mean I did sneak in the house and just started to eat your food. Second of all I'm fine with no gifts just being back with you guys is enough." He looked at her with a sneaky grin finding its way to his face. "But if you really want to give me something to feel better…I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Like what?" she asked confused. He walked up until he was in front of her and reached for something in his jacket again. He quickly moved his hand until it was reaching up before Eve could see what he took out of his jacket.

"Shall we?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

He motioned his head upward telling her to look in that direction. Once she did, she immediately blushed when she saw what he was holding. In his hand he was holding a mistletoe. She then looked at him unsure of what to do.

"W-Why? I-I mean..w-what?"

"It's simple really. There are actually two things I wanted. The first was to see and join you guys again. The second thing is actually…well you see." He said motioning to the mistletoe.

Before Eve could speak again she felt the presence of two warm lips on her own. She noticed how soft and gentle his lips felt while pressing against hers. She felt his hands find their way to her waist and before she knew what happened her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes slowly closing.

It wasn't a long deep kiss full of passion. It was a soft kiss but it was still enough to show her the emotions that Train was feeling. She was able to feel heart race as a warm sensation ran through her entire body. Soon their lips separated and Eve was now looking into the eyes of the man in front of her. Although she couldn't see she knew her face was bright red now. Train stepped back to put the mistletoe down and once he did he was greeted with a surprise he didn't expect.

Eve wrapped her arms around Train again and pressed her lips on his. Train soon responded and placed his arms around her waist. The kiss was longer and more passionate as the two of them felt how the other felt about them. Once their kiss was broken Train was the first to speak.

"That second kiss was unexpected." He said simple causing Eve to blush even more. "I'm not complaining though. I'm crazy about you Princess." He said with a smile.

Eve looked at his eyes and saw he meant what he said. "I-I'm crazy about you too Train." She said shyly.

"That's good to hear. Do you know why?" She shook her head waiting for him to continue.

"It's because I am all yours now." He said then kissed her head. Eve was still blushing before speaking.

"You're mine?" she asked.

"Yep, just think of me as another Christmas gift." He said grinning. Eve smiled again and gave him a quick kiss.

"So I get my own cat?" He nodded and they both laughed a little when Sven walked in.

"Train thanks for the gift. I'll make sure to get you something in return. By the way Eve what did he give you?" he asked now looking at his daughter.

"He gave me this locket." She said showing it to him.

"Wow Train you really went all out for us huh?"

"That's not all Sven." She walked over to Train and gave him another kiss on the lips before speaking again. "He gave me my own cat." She said with a warm smile gracing her face arms around her new lover.

Although Eve wasn't worried Train was. He knew how much Sven cared for Eve and was afraid of his reaction. He was waiting for Sven to speak but he was too shocked from what he just saw and heard. Before they knew what happened Sven just fainted. Train carried him to the couch and just stood there before laughing. Eve was confused.

"Geez Princess. I knew we had to tell him but I didn't think you would do it so bluntly. I thought he was going to kill me on the spot." Eve just shrugged.

"Well we had to tell him some time, so why not just say it?"

"I guess so. Shall we clean up all this wrapping paper…my princess?" he asked causing Eve's face to grow a small pink flush on her face and a small smile appeared.

"Your Princess?" Train just nodded.

"That's right. You're mine…and I'm yours." They both smiled at each other and then kissed.

"I love you…my princess."

"I love you too…my black cat."

As they continued their kiss Eve remembered how much she missed Train. She thought she missed him because he was a good friend but found out that that wasn't the only reason. She realized the real reason was because she loves him and now she knew how much he loves her too. Now she knew she wanted to stay with him like this forever

When Train was away he missed his friends a lot. For some reason though he missed Eve more and he didn't understand why. As time continued to pass and the longer he was away from her, he found his answer. He understood he loved Eve. He loved her not as a sister but as someone he could spend the rest of his life with and now he could and that is exactly what he plans on doing.

As the two lovers stood in each other's warm and loving embrace a single thought came into their heads. This will be a Christmas that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
